


Cookie Monster

by lovetylerchalex



Series: Chalex Smut [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetylerchalex/pseuds/lovetylerchalex
Summary: Alex and Charlie decide to throw a surprise birthday party for Tyler. As the boys gather around to celebrate, the birthday cake they had baked for him causes Tyler to spill some unexpected confessions in which things start to get a little heated.- Tarlex Smut (Tyler/Charlie/Alex)- college AU, Tyler and Alex are roommates.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Tyler Down & Charlie St. George, Tyler Down/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920103
Kudos: 13





	Cookie Monster

"He's here!" Alex whispered.

Tyler exits his car and proceeds to walk over to the front doors of his apartment. After entering his residence, he examines the immense variety of balloons and colorful decorations that filled the living room.

“Surprise!” Alex and Charlie shouted in unison. "Happy birthday, Tyler!"

Tyler shakes his head while trying to hold back his smile. 

"You guys!" Tyler beamed. "Y'all didn't have to do all this."

"Well you are our best friend after all." Alex said, patting the photographer's shoulder.

Tyler shrugs and proceeds to hug both of the boys.

"I love you guys!" Tyler gushed.

"We love you too, man!" Alex and Charlie replied.

The birthday boy pulls out his camera and starts taking pictures of himself with Alex and Charlie. After several selfies, Charlie runs to the kitchen to light the candles on Tyler's birthday cake. The jock then brings it towards Tyler and calls Alex to sing the happy birthday song with him.

"Make a wish." Alex whispered.

Tyler closes his eyes for a few seconds and begins to blow the candles out. Alex gives a round applause to the photographer while Charlie puts the cake on the living room table.

“Now we wanna see you eat the cake.” Alex said. "I helped Charlie bake it."

"A cookie-flavored cake with extra cookies on top? Sweet!" Tyler gushed. "Thanks, Charlie."

Tyler cuts out one slice of the cake for him to try. Charlie then signals him to pause just before Tyler took a bite.

"Um... you see Tyler, that's no ordinary cookie." Charlie warned.

"Oh it's not?" Tyler said.

"It... has pot in it." Alex confessed. 

"Oh." Tyler said.

"You don't have to try it if you don't want to." Charlie said. "I made an extra one without any pot just in case you refused to-"

"Okay, I'll try it." Tyler interrupted.

Alex gulps his throat, knowing that the ingredients in the cake would strip Tyler from his original self. The photographer takes a bite and tastes his slice of the cookie cake.

"Mmm!" Tyler said. "This is really good!"

"Told you he'd wouldn't mind." Charlie said to Alex.

The tasty flavor of the cake causes Tyler's pupils to widen.

"I want some more!" Tyler demanded.

"Umm, I'd give it a minute if I were you." Charlie suggested.

"Now let's get this fucking party started shall we?" Alex yelled while cutting another slice from the cookie cake.

After a few rounds, the trio gathers around to relax on the couch. Tyler stares at the two boys smiling at each other as they were talking. He knew how much Charlie loved Alex ever since he saw those two dance together at prom back in their high school days. The drug that had manifested his well-being made him realize that he had been dying to feel that kind of love... and he couldn't bear to wait any longer.

"You two are so hot together." Tyler complimented.

"Thanks." Alex chuckled. "Not sure if I consider myself hot though." 

Tyler's eyes grow hungry as he gazes longingly at his two best friends. First he turns his eyes over at Alex. He always thought Alex had the best hair out of the whole Gordon Lightfoot group, aside from Jessica, but Tyler had never been more drawn to it before until now. Then he looks over at Charlie. There was something about the jock's smile that made Tyler feel like he grew butterflies in his stomach all the time. 

"Y'all should show me how you kiss." Tyler blurted.

Alex and Charlie turn to look at each other, stunned by the photographer's words.

"Damn, Ty how high are you?" Charlie laughed.

"Come on, don't be shy." Tyler teased.

The nerd and the jock hesitate for a bit but eventually they begin to move their faces close together upon Tyler's request. Charlie makes the first move by gently sucking on his boyfriend's bottom lip, causing Alex to respond with the same technique. Tyler adjusts his slightly impaired eyesight as if he were a camera himself so that he could focus more on their mouths colliding with each other. This causes the photographer to initiate an unexpected sensation under his pants.

"Nice!" Tyler applauded.

Tyler stands up and splits the two boys up to sit between them on the couch.

"I think... I think I want a taste." Tyler admitted.

"What?" Charlie said, spitting out cookie crumbs. "You... wanna kiss us?"

"Uh... I don't know wouldn’t that be weird?" Alex said.

"Why not, y'all are both really good-looking." Tyler confessed.

Alex lifts his eyebrows in shock while Charlie gawks at Tyler, blushing at the confession he just made. The nerd becomes provoked with jealousy from looking at his hot boyfriend smiling at his curly-haired best friend.

"Would you chill out!" Alex hissed as he reached to punch Charlie's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Charlie cried. "Babe, that really hurt."

"Jesus, Charles." Alex grunted. "I didn't even hit you that hard."

From seeing Alex's skinny, pale arm blocking his face, Tyler grasps hold of it and begins rubbing his fingers over it.

"You have such nice arms, did I ever tell you that?" Tyler said.

"Oh, ummm.... thanks." Alex stuttered.

Looking at the birthday boy suddenly worshipping his best friend's arm causes Alex's face turn bright red. Charlie eats another cookie as he watches the two nerds being seductive towards each other. Then he scoots over and lays his left hand over Tyler's shoulder, then his other hand on Alex's.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

The jock catches the two nerds by surprise as soon as he pushes their heads towards each other, closing the gap between them. Alex has now found himself locking lips with Tyler Down right in front of his gorgeous, quarterback boyfriend. At first he wanted to move away, but once he starts tasting the juicy flavor of Tyler's tongue entering his mouth, he finally gives in and kisses his best friend right back. Charlie licks his lip at the sight of seeing Tyler and Alex making out, which causes his penis to suddenly get rock hard.

"Wait!" Alex said, pulling away. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh... well I did." Tyler admitted. "Me and Estela didn't work out unfortunately."

"Damn, I'm so sorry." Charlie said.

"It's okay." Tyler replied. "At least I have you guys."

Alex and Charlie both smile gleefully at the photographer, then Alex proceeds to caress the photographer's chin.

"Can I tell something?" Alex said. "You're really cute."

"Oh..." Tyler mumbled. "I don't know about that I'm not attractive like you guys."

Charlie sparks a confused face in distraught from what he had just heard and shakes his head viciously.

"Don't say that, Tyler." Charlie grunted before kissing Tyler's cheek. "Look at me, you are beautiful."

"He is, isn't he Charles." Alex said, kissing the photographer's other cheek.

Tyler blushes in embarrassment from his handsome friends showering his face with kisses to the point where he starts pulling Alex back to taste his lips once again. Charlie eventually joins in on the hot make-out session with the nerds. The jock could already taste the weed and granola crumbs from Tyler's mouth as he kisses him passionately while letting Alex suck his thumb. The birthday boy pushes his tongue deeper and deeper into Charlie's throat as Alex ruffles with his curly, brown hair. Pretty soon lust starts to spread within all three of the stoned boys.

"Let's go someplace more comfortable." Alex said.

"Okay." Tyler agreed. "Which room, mine or yours?"

"Yours will do." Alex answered.

The trio proceed to pace their way to Tyler's bedroom. As they walk in, Alex and Charlie push the photographer onto the bed and firmly strip him from all his clothes. They examine Tyler's naked body before spotting cum already leaking from his member.

"What the fuck Ty, again?" Alex cackled.

"Again?" Charlie said in confusion.

"The last time this happened was when I used to date Mackenzie." Tyler spilled. "It was so embarrassing."

"Here, let us clean it off for you." Charlie said.

The jock grasps hold of Tyler's hard, veiny cock and begins using his tongue to wipe all the cum from it. After vacuuming the milky mess, Alex and Charlie each take turns sucking the living soul out of Tyler. Tyler could already feel semen refilling his cock once again as he saw his friends kissing each other erotically with the head of his penis stuck in between their lips. Once they finished, Alex proceeds to lift Tyler's skinny legs while Charlie searches the room for lubricant. Charlie squirts some lotion over his hands and rushes to the two nerds. He aligns himself behind Alex and starts fingering his boyfriend’s asshole. Next, Alex uses the lotion and uses that same process with Tyler. 

"Oh fuck!" Tyler squirmed as he felt Alex's fingers pumping in and out of him.

As soon as Charlie lets himself inside his boyfriend, Alex begins to insert his dick inside Tyler's entrance.

"Shit shit shit!!! Tyler bawled.

Unlike Alex, Tyler's screams were a thousand times louder than his back when he first experienced having a dick inside him.

"Fuck your ass feels so nice." Alex smiled.

"Let's do this." Charlie demanded.

Charlie starts giving hard thrusts to his boyfriend while Alex uses that same pace to please Tyler, causing him to start masturbating. Soon all the sounds in the room became nothing but the intense, racy moaning coming from all three of the boys.

"UHHH!!! Tyler squirmed.

"You like that, huh?" Charlie smirked. "My pretty boyfriend's dick inside you?

"YES!" Tyler yelled.

Thrust after thrust, the photographer gradually speeds up his jerking movements to lead him closer to the edge of orgasm. Alex couldn't help but let out a face of pure ecstasy from fucking his nerdy friend and getting pounded by his sexy jock boyfriend at the same time.

"Now switch!" Charlie demanded. "Now it's my turn to wreck that bussy."

The nerds begin to switch positions upon the jock's request, with Tyler facing Charlie and Alex behind Tyler.

"We're gonna make this the best birthday party you've ever had." Charlie whispered in Tyler's ear.

Alex and Charlie proceed to insert their dicks inside of the photographer's tight asshole simultaneously, causing Tyler to let out a scream so loud that the whole town could hear him. Soon after a minute of relaxing, his cries of pain turned into tears of immense joy and pleasure. The couple pump themselves in and out of Tyler while holding on to him real tight. Tyler had never thought that having not one, but two huge, long dicks penetrating his insides would make him so unbelievably happy.

"Oh fuck I’m cumming again! Tyler screamed as he released all over his stomach. “Faster!!! Please!!!"

Rivers of sweat drip over their bodies as they continue fucking each other's brains out. Charlie bites on Tyler's upper lip while Alex chews a piece of his neck as they prepare to destroy the birthday boy's guts with all of their might.

"I'm about to blow, you guys!" Alex moaned.

"Me too, baby!" Charlie panted.

After a last few thrusts, Alex and Charlie pull out and pin Tyler to his knees. The boys start to moan very loudly as they drain every last ounce of their hot, juicy cum from their hungry cocks all over Tyler's pure, innocent face. They both fall down beside the birthday boy on the bedroom floor, leaving the three of them panting ferociously. Once the boys had settled down, they help each other clean themselves up and proceed to cuddle each other on top of the bed.

"That was... fucking amazing." Tyler coughed. "Sorry if I was a loud mess."

"You did pretty well, actually." Charlie said. 

"Thank you guys for this day." Tyler said. "So... should we finish the cake?"

The couple gaze at Tyler then right at each other before deciding to trap the birthday boy under the blankets with them.

"I think that's enough for today, you little cookie monster." Charlie directed.

"Awww." Tyler sighed. "Fine but we still got to open my presents."

Alex and Charlie both embrace Tyler tightly and kiss both of his cheeks.

"Best friends forever." Alex beamed.

"You mean best crackhead friends forever?" Charlie teased, smelling each other's breaths.

"Whatever you say, Charles." Tyler and Alex said in unison.

The boys continue to laugh out all of the granola weed breath they had within them as the night rolls by.


End file.
